Ep. 22: The Great Secret Art of the Tiger Cub!!
The Great Secret Art of the Tiger Cub!! is the twenty-second episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the conclusion of the two-parter introducing Won Tiger, Kibaranger's Qi Beast, as well as introduces the "turtle man" known as Kameo. Synopsis As the Dairanger work to bring to life the sixth Qi Beast, Akomaru confronts Kou one final time to reveal the fate of his missing mother. Plot Shaddam, Gara, and Zaidosu attack the Dairanger with their attacks. Fire, wind and lightning. And then a group attack. Ryou is still tied up. Akomaru and Lady Ring arrive. Akomaru shoot Zaidosu's shoulder with his whistle. The others tend to Zaidosu. Kibaranger takes advantage and attacks Zaidosu with a wind attack. Before the Triumvirate can do anything about it, the others free Ryou. He transforms. Before the Dairanger can do anything, the earth shakes. The balls around Master Kaku in the base sour with energy. The Triumvirate charge after the Dairanger. The Dairanger call their Mythical Chi Beasts. Ryou jumps on Ryuuseioh. Kou has de-transformed. He runs and stops and looks up. Byakkoshinken pulls Kou into the air and they fly. Meanwhile at the Gorma Palace, Akomaru calls for the Emperor and refuses to wear the mask. The Emperor throws his checker game pieces at the boy for him to put his mask on. At a lake, a chubby man by the name of Kameo puts turtles in a small pond and he sees a bright light crash. Master Kaku has arrived and the Dairanger gather. The Dairanger put their jewels together and they glow, a shower of light shines on them and they transform. Kameo goes to the crash sight and is shocked. Kou comes out of the bushes and scares him even more when Byakkoshinken talks. Kameo runs off. The sky becomes dark as the Dairangers and Kaku mediate and fog raise up. Kaku raises into the air first, followed by the Dairanger. Their jewels then light up and float up into the air. Rocks tumble around them but Kaku and the Dairanger are unmoving. On an island elsewhere, Akomaru visits his captive and informant--Kou's mother! She thinks back to when she was happy with Kou and also when she branded him. The Mythical Chi Beasts emit red lightning and when it strikes, fire burns and the Dairanger hold their meditative states. Won Tiger awakes and struggles to get up. Kaku and the Dairanger have gathered around. Byakkoshinken tells Kou to transform. The Dairanger are happy about it. Lin thinks Won Tiger is cute. Kou recieves his Lailai Jewel from the sky. He jumps on top of Won Tiger and claims it in front of the Dairanger. Kou and Byakko form Won Tiger's Warrior form and fights Lady Ring. Kou takes a ball form the back and push it into the slot to do an attack. Lady Ring brings her phantom sisters and they have them cornered. Won Tiger crashes. Kou falls out of the tiger into the grass. Akomaru approaches in his cart. Much to Kou's shock, Akomaru reveals he has his mother. She wakes up and shouts his name but she is gagged. Kou runs to his mother and Akomaru shoves him to the ground. Kou shoves Akomaru and tries to get away with his mother but Akomaru hits her with power and has her fly away. Won Tiger continues the fight alone. Ryou, inside of Ryuuseioh jumps on top of the new beast and attacks the three sisters. Akomaru and Kou have at it in the quarry. Boulders roll down and one falls on Akomaru. Kou tries to pry it off but Akomaru has accepted his death. Kou shakes his dead foe and sheds a tear. Byakkoshinken tells him to become Kibaranger to help the Dairanger. He enters Won Tiger once again and with the Heavenly Chi Palace, Kibadaioh is formed. They conduct an attack with Phoenix, after the attack, it returns to Kibadaioh. The sister illusions disappear and Lady Ring is destroyed. Ryuuseioh shakes the new combination's hand. Sometime later, Kou stands at a pier and thinks of his mother. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KibaRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KibaRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura